Carlisle's Kitten
by KittenEm
Summary: Ever wonder what Carlisle keeps under his desk? D/s Birthday Contest Entry. AH/AU/OOC. Carlisle/Esme. GRAPHIC LEMON & ADULT MATURE THEMES


**D/s Birthday Contest Entry**

**Main Pairing:** Carlisle/Esme

**POV:** 3rd person

**To read the rest of the entries go to the D/s Birthday Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to DefinatelySpoilt profile page.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact DefinatelyStaying.**

**Contest ends March 31, 2009**

**Disclaimer:** First, I do not own Twilight or anything associated with it. Second, this is a graphic D/s story, intended for adults over the age of 18. If this isn't exactly your cup of tea please read with caution.

//\\//\\//\\//\\

It was well passed dark when Dr. Carlisle Cullen left the hospital. If it weren't for the accident on the freeway, he would have been home hours ago.

Not that he didn't enjoy his job, he enjoyed it greatly, but being home was one of those added pleasures in his life he didn't want to give up too easily.

He hated having to be gone so long during the day. Even when he was at work, he often thought of Esme, his kitten.

After several years of marriage, they had decided that they needed to try something to spice up things between them. Not that it ever got boring, but it was almost always the same.

They tried different things over time, including a swingers club. That particular experience didn't last long, especially when they ran into their own grown children.

Carlisle shuddered at the memory as he unlocked his car door. Slipping into the driver's seat, he tried to go back to happier memories.

It wasn't until Esme stumbled across something online, that they finally found what they were looking for.

Now, two years later, they couldn't have been happier and content in their lives.

Carlisle wanted nothing more than to get home as fast as he could. He made it in record time.

Parking his car out front, the blonde doctor made his way inside. Almost all the lights were off in the house, except for the kitchen light.

Carlisle sighed, that mostly meant that Esme had gone to sleep. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he realized that it was only half past ten. It was too early for Esme to be asleep. However, it was quite clear that she was probably in their room, if all the light were off downstairs.

Shrugging out of his coat, Carlisle hung it up in the closet before heading upstairs. He would go to his study first before he found his kitten. He dearly hoped she was still awake. Not that he wouldn't wake her if he needed her for something, but he liked the idea of her waiting up for him.

Entering his study, he saw that the lights were on, but dimmed. This was unusual because he made a habit of making sure they were off before he left every morning.

He slowly moved over to his desk, he then noticed the light under it was on as well.

A broad smile graced his lips.

Carlisle's desk was large by most standards and the underside was no exception. It was closed in on three sides, but there was enough room for a person to fit comfortably underneath.

Once, Carlisle and Esme were committed to this new relationship of their's, Carlisle "renovated" his desk. He had a light installed on the underside it wouldn't be too dark, as well as several hooks along the sides, both inside and out.

He pulled back the large leather chair and sat down on it. His gaze found the sleeping figure; she must have fallen asleep waiting for him. This could easily have been Carlisle's favorite pastime; finding her this way.

Esme, clad in only a red silken negligee, was curled on oversized blue pillow (which was actually a bed made for a dog). Her long caramel curls were swept back off her face and neck exposing the black leather collar round her neck. Her dark lashes resting against the smooth pale skin of her cheeks.

Carlisle's cock twitched slightly as Esme rolled over on her back, the night gown riding up her thighs and her hard nipples straining against the material.

Reaching over, he opened the top of the desk and lifting some papers he extracted a small silver key, which he used to open the lower most drawer. Opening it he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a leash that matched Esme's collar.

Leaning down, he carefully clipped the leash to the ring on the front of her collar and then hooked the handle on one of the hooks on the perimeter of the desk.

Unable to wait any longer, he reached down again, taking on of her breasts in his hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze, urging her to wake. She mumbled something under her breath as she pushed her breast into his hand.

With a smile, Carlisle moved to his knees next to her, taking both her breasts in his hands, squeezing.

Esme slowly started to open her eyes, blinking slowly. Realizing he was finally started to get her attention, Carlisle took her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, pinching them hard.

Her eyes shot open, staring up at him.

"Master!" she gasped loudly as he pinched again, before letting go. He sat back in his chair.

She knew better than to move as he watched her.

"Were you waiting for me, kitten?" he asked softly.

"Yes Master."

"You fell asleep?"

She nodded silently.

"I am very pleased to find you here. I was thinking about you all day, about what I was going to do to you when I got home. Come here and take that silly thing off."

Esme pushed the straps of the night gown down and shimmied out of it. Moving to her knees, she crawled until she was directly in front of him. She sat back on her heels, her legs spread wide, hands behind her back and her head bowed low.

Carlisle trailed a finger across her cheek and under her chin, silently urging her to look at him. He gazed down into her deep eyes, knowing she was as happy to see him as he was to see her.

"So pretty. Open."

He pressed two fingers against her lips, which she parted instantly. Carlisle watched the fingers disappear into her mouth as she sucked them gently, getting them nice and wet.

He then trailed the wet fingers back to her nipples, pulling and tugging, the salve having a cooling effect.

Her soft moans only helped increase Carlisle's arousal, his erection straining against his pants.

Esme watched with wide eyes and her red lips parted, as he pulled his tie loose and pulled it over his head.

"Hands," he commanded.

She held out her arms, her wrists crossed before her. He looped his tie around her wrists, binding them together.

Unbuttoning his shirt and he throw it to one side. The soft light of the room casting shadows against the hard plains of his chest and stomach. His hand then traveled downward, undoing his buckle and unzipping his pants. Her eyes became transfixed on his big beautiful cock the second he pulled it out of his pants.

He could clearly see the hunger in her eyes, while he lounged back in his chair, lightly stroking his cock. He was teasing her; he knew how much she wanted this.

"Tell me how much you want it."

"Please, Master," she whimpered slightly.

"Please what?"

"Please let your pet suck you."

"Granted."

In an instant she was leaning forward, bracing her bound wrists on the front of the chair, her tongue coming out to flick across the tip of his cock. She wrapped her lips around the head, sucking every so gently, as he pushed her hair back from her face. Carlisle twisted the lush brown hair around his hand, guiding her motions, showing her exactly how he wanted to be sucked.

Following his lead, Esme sucked and licked his entire length. Moving her head down to take more of him into her mouth before rising up again. Down and up, down and up, setting a slow pace as she pulled her cheeks in to suck harder on his growing erection. She loved having his cock in her mouth, feeling him swell against her tongue, tasting the pre-cum that was leaking from the tip.

He groaned low in his throat as he felt his cock begin to pulse in her mouth. Tightening the grip in her hair, he pushed her down all the way, thrusting his cock into the back of her throat, cutting off her air. He held her there for a moment, feeling her throat convulse around his hard cock. Using her hair as leverage, he pulled her up off for a brief moment to let her catch her breath before forcing her head back down.

Completely helpless to do anything but suck, she tried to loosen her throat as much as she could as he thrust in and out of her throat.

Carlisle's voice was deep and husky as he tried to maintain control.

"You are such a good little cocksucker. You make your Master so proud."

His words washed over her and all she could do to respond was to moan loudly around his cock. After a few more hard strokes, he pulled her head off his cock.

Closing her eyes, she gasped for air and raised her bound wrists to wipe the drool off her chin. Her heart was racing, pounding in her chest.

Taking her leash from the hook, he slowly urged her to her feet. He pulled her naked body flush against his, her hands trapped between them, as his lips went to meet hers.

With her face between his large hands, he licked and sucked her lips before thrusting his tongue between them. His tongue dueled with hers and he tasted every crevice of her mouth.

"Bend over the desk," he whispered against her lips as he pulled away.

Esme turned around and bent over the desk, spreading her legs.

Carlisle pulled a long piece of robe from the drawer and moved over to the other side of the desk. Removing his tie, he rebound her wrists with the robe and secured it so she was stretched out across the smooth wood. He placed a cuff around each of her ankles and also secured them to the desk.

She was effectively bound, and spread wide for him, completely unable to move except to maybe wiggle her hips a little bit.

With a hand lovingly caressing her upturned bottom, Carlisle leaned over her, his lips by her ears.

"You remember your safe word?"

"Yes Master."

"Good girl," he whispered kissing her behind the ear as his hand came down hard.

He smacked her ass once more before trailing his hand down between her legs. A low groan erupted from him as he felt how wet she was.

She was more than ready for him and he was not going to prolong what they both wanted so badly.

"Tell me what you want," he demanded as he positioned himself at her hot wet opening.

"I want you, Master," she gasped out as he pushed the head into her.

Teasingly, he pulled it out again. "Want more?" he taunted her.

"Yes, Master! Please!" she begged, trying to move her hips back.

He held her hips in place so she couldn't move. "Please what?"

"Please fuck me, Master. I want your cock so bad," she pleaded.

With a wide grin, he was more than happy to comply. He loved it when he got her to talk dirty. Esme was always the proper lady; Carlisle greatly enjoyed it when she dropped that shield.

Rubbing the tip against her opening getting it nice and wet, before he pushed completely inside of her. He set a slow steady rhythm, rolling his hips back and forth until they both were gasping and panting for breath.

Carlisle gripping her hips in his hands, holding her still as he moved in and out and in and out again.

As he felt her begin to tighten around him, Carlisle picked up the pace, knowing his own release was nearing. His hand sneaked between him to pinch her clit.

"Cum for me," he groaned as she shuddered violently.

It was enough to drive him over the edge as he caught release inside of her.

He leaned down, resting his cheek between her shoulder blades as he tried to regain his breathing.

Standing up, he pulled out of her and moved around to the front. He gently kissed her forehead, her nose, her eyes, her cheeks before claiming her lips.

He untied her wrists, rubbing them gently. Moving back to the other side, he released her ankles.

Taking his wife around the waist, he pulled her down as he sank into his chair. She sat across his lap, her nose in his neck as she ran a hand through his thick blonde hair.

He rubbed her back and shoulders, holding her close.

"I love you," he whispered against her shoulder.

"I love you too, Carlisle. I am going to have to hide under your desk when you are not around more often."

Carlisle laughed, tightening his arms around her.


End file.
